


Caramel Latte is way better then Ice Cream

by Bell_J



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_J/pseuds/Bell_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico really hates ugly hats and hot guys with amazing smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Latte is way better then Ice Cream

בפעם הראשונה שאתה פוגש את וויל, אתה הסמקת, כי הוא בדיוק יצא מהמקלחת, לא מתבייש בדבר, והנהן לכוונך, כשהוא המשיך אל עבר חפציו. אתה לא יכולת שלא לבחון אותו ואת השרירים הנוקשים שלו ומיהרת למקלחת שבדיוק בחור אחר יצא ממנה כדי לגרום לזקפה שלך להעלם במים הקרים.

בפעם השנייה, אתה כבר יודע שהוא תפוס על ידי ג'ייק מייסון, נער שחום, בעל עיניים חומות כהות ושיער תואם. הם לא נראים זוג, אלא יותר כמו חברים הכי טובים, אבל אתה מבחין בנגיעות הרכות של וויל בזרוע של ג'ייק, ובמבטים הרכים שג'ייק שולח לעבר וויל, ומאחל לעצמך משהו דומה.

בפעם השלישית אתם יושבים בספרייה, מחכים לג'ייק שיבוא לאסוף את שניכם אל הגלידרייה ששלושתכם הסכמתם ללכת. בפעם הקודמת שישבת עם שניהם הרגשת בהתחלה מעט מוזר, וציפית להרגיש גלגל שליש וזר לידם, אבל הם נתנו לך את ההרגשה שאתם פשוט חבורת בנים שמבלה, ולא _הזוג_ והבחור הבודד. וויל אמר שאתה צריך לבוא איתו לגלידרייה שפתחו, כי הוא בטוח שהגלידה שמה הרבה יותר טובה מזו של מקדונלדס. הוא צדק.

*

הפעם הראשונה בה אתה פוגש את אנוביס היא טעות. אתה ציפית לג'ייק בעיקרון, כי שניכם קבעתם ללכת לבדוק את חנות המשחקים הקרובה, וג'ייק קיבל משכורת והוא החליט להוציא חלק ממנה על משחק חדש, אז הוא ביקש ממך לפגוש אותו ליד הגלידרייה.

כשאתה מגיע, אתה רואה נער יושב בגבו אלייך באחד הכיסאות והיית בטוח שזה ג'ייק, כי לג'ייק יש מעיל עור דומה, וכובע צמר מכוער בדיוק כמו לנער שמולו (וויל קנה לו את זה כבדיחה בחג המולד, ומאז ג'ייק לא מפסיק לחבוש). אז אתה נוגע בכתפו של הנער וקורא בשמו של ג'ייק, אך במקום עיניים חומות כהות, אתה נתקל בעיני שוקולד מדהימות ותוהות. אתה ממהר להסיר את היד מכתפו ולהתנצל.

ואז הנער מדבר, ואתה בטוח שהגעת לגן עדן, כי הקול שלו ממיס אותך וגורם לך להסמיק. אתה לא בטוח מה הנער אמר; אולי שזה בסדר, אולי שהוא לא צריך להתנצל, אתה לא ממש זוכר, אבל אתה כן זוכר שפתיים צרות יוצרות מילים ללא משמעות, וקול גברי ומעט עמוק (לא יותר עמוק משל ג'ייק, זה בטוח) שמרטיט את גופך. אתה מהנהן לעברו ויוצא מהגלידרייה במהירות, כשהסומק מחמם את גופך במזג האוויר הקר. אפילו כשראית את וויל בפעם הראשונה (עירום) לא הרגשת ככה.

כשג'ייק מגיע הוא מדבר על משהו ואתה לא מצליח להבין, כי הראש שלך מלא בנער בעל עיניי השוקולד, עור חיוור ושיער השחור הפרוע (לא כמו של פרסי, זה בטוח). ברגע שאתה מצליח לקלוט מה ג'ייק אומר, אתה מבין שהוא צוחק עלייך כשהוא אומר שג'ייסון, וויל ואתה צריכים להקים אגודת המעופפים, ולנסות לעוף בעזרת המיכל הגדול. אתה לא יודע על איזה מיכל הוא מדבר, אבל אתה דוחף אותו והוא צוחק.

"איפה הראש שלך היה?" הוא שואל, ואתה לא מגיב, כי המחשבה של הנער חוזרת לראשך.

הקול של הנער נמצא גם בראשך בלילה מתחת לשמיכה בחדר שאתה חולק עם ביאנקה, כשאתה מנסה להיות שקט ככל האפשר בזמן שהיא מתקלחת. כשמגיע תורך להתקלח, הקול מתנגן שוב, לוחש מילים רכות שגורמות לך לראות לבן ולנקות את עצמך **היטב**.

*

כשאתה מחליט לספר על הנער לוויל, הוא צוחק ואתה בועט בו.

"אני לא צוחק עלייך!" הוא אומר, אבל הזעף לא יורד מפנייך. "אני פשוט לא מאמין שניקו די אנג'לו, הנער האפל והמסתורי, מאוהב!"

"אני לא מאוהב," אתה טוען, ו-וויל מגחך. "הוא פשוט נראה טוב. ונשמע טוב."

אתה יודע עד כמה מגוחך אתה נשמע, אתה דיברת עם הנער במקרה הטוב במשך דקה, אבל במשך השבוע האחרון לא הפסקת לחשוב עליו, ולא משנה מה ניסית: קריאה, משחקי מחשב, אנימות ובעיקר פורנו שבהתחלה כלל נערים בעלי שיער בלונדיני, ובמהרה עבר לנערים בעלי עיניים חומות ושיער שחור (בייאוש ניסית אפילו נערים בעלי עיניים ירוקות, אבל סגרת את הסרטון מהר מאוד, כיוון שהרגשת אידיוט), שום דבר לא עזר, כי בספרים המשכת לדמיין את הדמות ראשית כנער, אפילו כשניסית לקרוא את משחקי הרעב, קטניס הפכה להיות בחור, או כשראית אנימה שום בחור לא נראה מספיק חתיך יותר, אפילו לא טאמאקי (ו-וויל יהרוג אותך אם תאמר לו את זה). הנער פשוט החליט להיתקע לך בראש.

"ואתה זוכר איך הוא נראה?" שואל וויל ואתה מהנהן. הוא מוציא את מחברת השרבוטים שלו ועיפרון. "תאר לי אותו."

ואתה מתאר לו את הנער, את השיער המבולגן (כי וויל אוהב להתחיל בשיער), את האוזניים המעט חדות, משם ללסת הבנויה וחדה, אחר כך לשפתיים הדקות והסדוקות (וויל שאל בהיסח דעת אם רצית לנשק אותו, ואתה פלטת שכן. הוא לא שוכח לך את זה עד היום), לאחר מכן לעצמות הלחיים הגבוהות והאף, ואז לעיניים הגדולות בצבע שוקולד נוזלי.

כשוויל מסיים הוא מסובב את המחברת, והתמונה שמוצגת מולך מאוד דומה לנער, אך לא בדיוק, כי משהו לא במקום, אבל אתה מהנהן אל עבר וויל שמחייך וסוגר את המחברת. אתה בוהה בו בלבול, כי לרגע חשבת שהוא יביא לך את הציור, אך הוא מכניס את המחברת לתיק, וטוען שהציור נועד למטרות סחיטה.

אתה שונא את וויל סולאס.

*

אתה מחליט לספר לג'ייק על הנער כשמיטשל, וויל, הוא ואתה יושבים בפארק מול רחבת ההחלקה, אחרי שמיטשל החליט שנמאס לו לשבת באותה הגלידרייה בכל פעם לאחר האימון היומי שלכם בגלל וויל, אז אתם עוברים לפארק, וגם שם וויל קונה לג'ייק ולעצמו גלידה שהם חולקים ("כי אלו שלא מעריכים את היופי בגלידה גם בקור, לא זוכים לקבל דבר!").

מיטשל מהחליט לקנות לעצמו מים, כשאתה מחליט לפתוח את הנושא על הנער משום מקום, כי עדיין לא נוח לך סביב מיטשל. ג'ייק צוחק ו-וויל שולף את המחברת שלו, ומראה לג'ייק את הציור שלו בגאווה (אתה מבחין כיצד הם נשענים אחד על השני). אתה קורא להתנהגות של וויל התנהגות של ילד בן חמש, וג'ייק צוחק שוב ואומר שהוא מבין למה לא היית מרוכז בו בזמן שהוא דיבר.

"מובן לחלוטין," הוא אומר בדיוק שמיטשל חוזר, כשהוא מושיט לך בקבוק מים. אתה מודה לו ואוחז בבקבוק ונהנה מהקור שהוא מקרין יחד עם הקור של מזג האוויר. הכל עדיף על ההקנטות של וויל ושל ג'ייק.

יומיים לאחר מכן ג'ייק מגיע אלייך, ומושיט לך מספר טלפון יחד ומתחת יש שם. אתה לא שואל יותר מדי, אבל אתה לא מפסיק להודות לו.

*

ג'ק אנוביס סטרייט. זה הרושם הראשוני שלך ממנו. הרושם השני יותר נכון, אבל הפגישה בגלידריה לא הכי נחשבת לרושם ראשוני, או שכן? אתה עד היום לא בטוח.

הריח בבית הקפה רגוע ונעים, ואלו כבר לא שעות הלחץ, אז אנוביס מרשה לעצמו לקחת ממך הזמנה. הוא שואל מה אתה רוצה להזמין, ואתה מרגיש את פנייך מתחממות ועונה לו שאתה לא יודע. בתגובה הוא מהנהן שוב, ושואל אם אתה אוהב משקה מתוק. אתה עונה שבמידה, והוא מציב הזמנה מסוימת בקופה, וגובה ממך את הכסף. הוא שואל לשמך בעיניים מתגרות, ואתה מרגיש את הסומק מתחיל לטפס במעלה פנייך כשאתה מתעלם ממנו וניגש אל הדלפק, שמאחוריו הוא מכין משהו מהיר שאתה לא מסוגל להבחין מה הוא.

אתה לא רוצה לספר לוויל שזהו המקום החדש המועדף עלייך, כי הגלידריה של וויל קדושה, אבל אתה כן מספר למיטשל שמחייך ומודה לך על כך שמצאת מקום חם במזג האוויר הקר. האווירה נעימה ושקטה ואתה מוצא את עצמך חושב שמצאת מקום שקדוש לך, כמו הגלידריה של וויל או כמו המכון אגרוף של מיטשל או כמו חנות המשחקים והקומיקסים של ג'ייק.

אנוביס מניח את הכוס מולך בתוספת כפית מפלסטיק ועוגייה, ומבקש ממך לומר את דעתך האמתית, כי הוא הכין משקה שלא בתפריט. אתה בוהה במשקה ומערבב אותו באיטיות, הכל רק לא להביט בעיני השוקולד של אנוביס, כי אנוביס סטרייט, ואתה לא צריך להסמיק מבחור סטרייט. זה לא נגמר טוב עם פרסי או ג'ייסון (למרות שעם ג'ייסון... **לא** ). כשאתה לוגם מהמשקה, אנוביס כבר עזב את האזור שמולך בשביל לטפל בלקוחה שנכנסה לבית הקפה ואתה מרגיש הקלה כשהעיניים לא בוהות ישירות בך וגם אכזבה. טעם הקפה מעודן ומחמם ואתה מרגיש טעם מתוק ונימוח של קרמל.

"זה טוב?" הוא שואל בזמן שהוא מכין את המשקה של הלקוחה שהגיעה, "אני זוכר שכתבת לי פעם שאתה אוהב קרמל, לא?"

אתה מרים את ראשך במהירות כלפיו ועינייך מביטות בו בתדהמה, אבל גבו של אנוביס עדיין מופנה אלייך בזמן שהוא מכין את המשקה, ואז הסומק סוף סוף מתפרץ, וגורם לפנים שלך להיות אדומות מדי לדעתך. הסתמסתם על זה פעם אחת לפני חודש, כששאלת אותו אם הוא אי פעם אכל תפוח מקרמל, כי הילדות שלו הייתה גם ככה עצובה וחסרת דיסני, והוא אמר שלא, ואתה הגבת לו שהוא מפספס את הטעם המתוק והמועדן שקיים, והוא זכר.

כשהוא מסתובב אלייך, אתה ממהר להביט בפלאפון שלך סתם כדי לפתוח אותו ולהזיז את הדפים מצד לצד. הכל רק לא להביט בו. אנוביס קורא ללקוחה אשר מודה לו (הטון שלה נשמע פלרטטני מדי בשבילך). היא לוקחת את הכוס ומחליטה להתיישב באחד השולחנות (אתה שומע את הכיסא נגרר פעמיים - קדימה ואחורה), ואז זה שוב אנוביס ואתה, כשהפעם הוא מביט _בך_. אתה יודע שהוא מחכה לתשובה, ונמאס לך כבר להסמיק לידו אז אתה מתגבר על המבוכה המטופשת (כי אתה לא נערה בת שתיים עשרה) ומרים את ראשך.

"כן, זה טעים."

החיוך של אנוביס לא יוצא לך מהראש במשך שבוע.

*

וויל קורא לך פתטי. שוב. ואתה בועט בו. שוב.

*

יש שעה ומקום על החבקן שלך.

מיטשל ואתה בדיוק יצאתם מבית הקפה, כשמיטשל מבחין בכיתוב על החבקן שלך. מעולם לא היה כיתוב על החבקן, כי אנוביס היחיד שמכין לך את משקה הקרמל שלו (הוא אוהב להתנסות במשקה הזה), ואתה היחיד שמזמין אותו, אבל הפעם יש כיתוב.

_מחר ב-7 בערב בקולנוע?_

אתה תוהה כמה קיטשי אנוביס עוד יכול להיות, ואתה מרגיש את השפתיים שלך נמתחות כלפי מעלה. מיטשל קורא את הכיתוב, שורק, ואז מביט בך ומגחך.

"ניקו, אתה מחייך!"

אתה דוחף אותו ואומר לו למהר כי הם בטח יפספסו את הקרב האפי בין ג'ייק לליאו בארקייד בסופר מריו. מיטשל מקלל אותך על כך שהוא כמעט שופך את המשקאות ואתה מגחך. בדרך לשם מיטשל מדבר על התחרות הקרובה שיש לו, ועל כך שאתה מחויב להגיע להריע לו, בתגובה אתה משיב שאין צורך לנפח לו עוד את האגו. הפעם הוא דוחף אותך. שניכם צוחקים.

כשאתם נכנסים לארקייד, הבחורים כבר שמה, מתכוננים למשחק. ג'ייסון מחייך לעברך הרחק מהצד השני ואתה מהנהן לעברו. וויל ניגש אליכם ושואל מה המשקה שלו ושל ג'ייק, ומיטשל מגיש לו את כל המשקאות, ואומר לו לאחל לג'ייק בהצלחה.

בזמן הקרב, כששני המפגרים החליטו לשחק במסלול הקשת, הוא פותח את ההודעות ושולח לאנוביס: _כן_.

ורגע לפני שאתה זורק את הכוס, אתה מצלם את החבקן כדי להיות בטוח שזה אמיתי.

אחרי ההפסד של ג'ייק, כולם הולכים למקדונלדס לחגוג את ניצחון של ליאו ("העפתי אותו מהמסלול! זו הייתה טכניקה גאונית!") ומיטשל מחליט לספר לו שהוא מצא מישהי חמודה דרך הסנאפצ'אט, אתה מהנהן ומבקש לראות תמונה. מיטשל מגחך ואומר שהוא מוכן להראות לניקו כי הוא יודע שהוא לא ינסה לקחת לו אותה.

בדרך חזרה הביתה אתה מקבל הודעה מאנוביס בסנאפצ'אט. בתמונה הוא רואה את השיער של אנוביס מוסתר על ידי כובע הצמר המכוער ההוא, הלחיים של אדומות מהקור וגם האף. החיוך שלו מתפשט על פניו ועיני השוקולד נוצצות לעברו.

 _נראה אותך מחר._ כתוב בתמונה, ואתה שלא יכול שלא לחייך.

*

למחרת בבוקר וויל מגלה על הדייט שלך עם אנוביס והחיים שלך הולכים לעזאזל.

 

 


End file.
